


【OC】死鸭子嘴硬

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 15:23:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 两龙x猫占星/黑膜x诗人金主要求怎么黄怎么来





	【OC】死鸭子嘴硬

塞斯睡着了，呼吸沉沉，就连队长在一旁蹲在地上学莫古力跳舞时人群爆发的笑声都没能将他吵醒。赛斯不胜酒力，才被灌了三杯就狂吐不止，这会儿正面色安详，两颊红润，抱着黑魔杖平静地躺在三张椅子拼成的床上。  
克劳德蹲在一旁抠塞斯手背上的黑鳞，内心一阵暗喜。平日里活动这个黑魔法师总是不温不火，这会终于让他抓到了把柄，不由得兴奋地向往他脸上画只陆行鸟。  
“喂……克劳德，一起走了。队长在浴场包了房间，要不要一起卡拉欧剋？“  
克劳德竖起耳朵，回道：“好，就来就来。“  
“已经告诉过塞斯了，他睡醒自己就摸过来了。“  
乌泱泱的人群一股脑挤出了门，房间里安静下来，正好给了克劳德完美的作案条件。他解开塞斯的衣领，想偷偷拍下几张艳照以后作为要挟，撕扯开了上衣之后又觉得还不够淫乱，便慢慢朝下身看去。  
这就让他身败名裂！  
“啊……“克劳德的尾巴已经饶有兴趣地摇摆起来：“这未免也太大了吧？”  
他悄悄拉开塞斯的裤腰，往里面看了一眼。塞斯不知道在正做着什么美梦，上身仪表堂堂，下身已经勃起了。克劳德把手伸进去戳了戳，是充满弹性的肉。  
“该死……是真的这么大啊……“  
克劳德暂时停下了作案的念头。他虽然作为诗人在行业内水平一般，但谈及上床约炮可是远近闻明，不论是先天资质还是后天的体位技巧都堪称尤物。看到塞斯罕见的傲人尺寸，他舔了舔嘴唇，又想起之前的憾事了。  
克劳德暗示过塞斯，本来气氛正好，塞斯都半只脚踏进他房里，天空中响起一阵警报，是雷马出现了。  
克劳德想起背包里的雷马哨子，内心五味杂陈。  
“反正也没吃饱，那我就开动了……“  
睡梦中的塞斯全然没有意识到危险的来临，克劳德将他的长裤褪至膝盖，近距离端详着直挺的阴茎，抽了抽鼻子，闻上去没有让人不悦的味道。  
塞斯的性器长得根正苗红，深色的伞头饱满光泽，柱身坚硬，连睾丸都充满分量，就像一根黑红色的巨型冰棒，让克劳德都不知道如何下口了。  
他知道没人能拒绝猫魅族舌头上的倒刺。  
塞斯稍微动了动身子，坚硬的阴茎左右摇摆起来，克劳德的舌尖像响尾蛇一般震颤着，在龟头上来回摩擦。本来还想好好逗弄一番的，但克劳德一遇到大鸡巴就将忍耐力抛之脑后了，迫不及待的一吞到底，让鸡巴插到自己的喉口。  
还是没办法全部吞下。他有些挫败感，想想这尺寸插进屁股里的感觉，就激动地后穴潮湿。他用舌头在上面画圈，将口水都吐到塞斯的鸡巴上，用手来回撸出淫荡的声音。塞斯的阴茎带着天然的弧度，弯向小腹，正好能摩擦在克劳德的敏感点上。  
他实在是忍不住了，连忙脱了裤子跨骑上去，想到一口气坐到底一定会很痛，就让阴茎先轻轻地刺戳穴口，刚插入就被粗大的尺寸撑得相当满足。划过敏感点的时候，克劳德不仅颤抖着叫了出来，又贪心地继续下蹲，想让塞斯进入更深。  
“你就吃得这么开心吗？“  
克劳德被塞斯突然发出的声音吓了一跳，下意识地收紧后穴，让塞斯爽得发出一声叹息。  
“你……你什么时候醒来了？“  
“就在你给我口交的时候，该看的都看到了。“塞斯坐起身，把住克劳德的腰，强迫他一口气坐下来：“像你那样慢吞吞地要等到什么时候才能动啊？”  
“等等……嗯啊啊！？不行……不可以！太大了！啊啊……塞斯！”  
克劳德的后穴被撑到了极限，尾巴上的毛蓬松得炸开，脚趾都卷曲起来，但还是乖乖得全部吞下。他身上冒出一身热汗，阴茎被吓得勃起了，本以为自己要被撕裂，结果久经操弄的小穴甚至没有出血。克劳德被塞斯揉弄着乳头和臀部，深而缓慢地抽插。  
克劳德很满足，心想这次主动出击大获全胜，塞斯的技术很好，一下下都操在他骚心，虽说霸道却不减温柔，让他只管放松身体享受。  
“啊啊……又被顶到了……塞斯！好强……要抽筋了……“  
“别叫的太大声啊，会把隔壁的客人吸引来的……“  
塞斯把克劳德推倒在杯盘狼藉的桌上，拉起他的腿，正准备再度插入，门突然被一个冒冒失失的年轻人撞开了。  
“那个队长派我来关心一下，克劳德，塞斯前辈醒了……“  
来者是队伍里的占星师，是个年轻的敖龙，突然撞进了春色现场，一时半刻大脑还没反应过来。  
“下次进来前记得敲门啊。“  
克劳德第一反应居然是捂住自己的胸部。  
“咦——啊啊啊？为什么前辈会……哇……真的好大。“  
占星大叫起来，立刻捂住自己的嘴。眼前的场景未免太过刺激了，让他一时间忘记自己身在何处。平日里温文尔雅的黑魔法师，亦是他同族的前辈，正把那个平时为人放浪的诗人推倒在餐桌上。  
他其实在内心不止一次幻想过诗人，那些不经意间露出的吻痕，疲惫的时候发出的一声叹息，都让他联想前夜发生的激烈的性事。  
“站那么远看不清吧，小乌。“  
“这种事是不对的吧……“  
乌恩巴雅尔愣住了，实际上是在认真思考塞斯的邀请。  
“别过来！啊啊——“  
克劳德还想反抗，被塞斯深顶得说不出话。平时和床伴玩得花样翻天，这次不知为何在队友面前反倒羞涩起来，也许是放不下自己平时好不容易建立起来的一点威严，也许是还没荼毒过小乌这样对性一片空白的处男。  
乌恩巴雅尔站在塞斯身旁。克劳德是如何被操开的、深红色的贪婪后穴是如何紧紧地吸住塞斯的肉棒，他尽收眼底。  
“好、好刺激啊……塞斯前辈……“  
塞斯又开始了小幅度的操弄，舒服得克劳德哼起来。塞斯让他把手移开，克劳德便露出已经挺立起来的胸部，遮住眼前刺目的吊灯。小乌直勾勾地盯着克劳德被操得来回摆动的阴茎和漂亮的小腹，忍不住吞口水，下身早已硬仗起来，正毫无自觉地挺腰。  
“原来……克劳德可以变成这个样子……“小乌看克劳德推荐流下的骚水正滴入地毯，用手指从他大腿上刮去一点，放到嘴里尝了尝。  
“啊啊……塞斯又操到了，不要在新人面前……“  
塞斯操克劳德时虽然剧烈，但却让他只爽不疼。他让小乌去玩克劳德的乳头。  
克劳德的胸膛上洒满了酒，小乌半蹲在桌子边缘，都舔掉了。他吸住克劳德的乳头，用牙齿咬住拉扯，克劳德的呻吟瞬间变高了，满脸欲求地看着小乌，仿佛在邀请他更肆意地玩弄自己。  
小乌不断嘬咬着一个，然后用手在另一个上面抠拨打转，玩硬了就按进乳晕里。克劳德主动地挺起胸膛配合小乌的逗弄，同时被两个人上，就算是久经情场的他也是第一次，想到能被两个高大英武的敖龙一同操弄，后穴就不由自主地蠕动起来。  
“你玩得克劳德相当开心，这个小洞在不停地吸我呢……“  
小乌也想被那美穴套弄一番，但又没有勇气和长辈争抢，看向克劳德不断发出甘美淫叫的嘴唇，沙哑地道：“克劳德的嘴好像很热很舒服的样子……”  
“克劳德，用你的嘴给小乌破处吧。”  
克劳德帮小乌解开裤带，粗硬的鸡巴连带着处男黏糊的前列腺液甩在他的脸上。克劳德迫不及待地给他口交，满足地吮吸着粗大的龟头。  
“嗯……好喜欢……小乌的也大……“  
小乌还没跟女人亲热过，就被克劳德的舌技缴获了，那潮湿又炙热的嘴让他大脑一片空白，血液都朝着鸡巴涌去，瞬间又变大了，他揪住克劳德的头发，笨拙地干着克劳德的嘴。  
“太、太爽了吧前辈……克劳德居然舔我尿尿的地方……“  
“呜……呃唔嗯嗯……！“  
克劳德被粗大的鸡巴顶得干呕起来，受虐的快感让他不断乱甩的淫荡阴茎射精了。  
“猫魅族的嘴是最棒的，舌头上那些让你麻……“  
“呃呃！前辈我——！“  
小乌受不了克劳德的猛吸，居然还没两分钟就射了。克劳德毫无准备，被射得嘴里睫毛头发上都是，一方面对处男的鲁莽感到不满，一方面又为自己高超的技术得意洋洋。乌恩巴雅尔的颜色比塞斯淡上不少，射了一次之后还是硬的，就垂在他鼻尖上。克劳德两三次想要拨开，小乌又目光灼灼地顶他的嘴，似乎想让他再给舔舔。  
“克劳德……我还想……拜托了克劳德……“  
小乌似乎为自己的秒射感到羞涩，看克劳德不愿意为他服务，主动示好，给克劳德的胸前留下一串淡红色的吻痕，就仿佛有人在他身上洒下玫瑰花瓣。克劳德一边喘息一边扭动着身躯，小乌又来和他接吻，没什么技术，舌头在他的喉咙里乱窜，估计都尝到精液的味道了。处男就是这样莽撞又纯情，给了克劳德内心痒痒的刺激，享受的同时下半身还在被剧烈地操弄，刚刚已经高潮过一次了，现在在上下夹击下又有了感觉，克劳德都不好意思起来。  
“克劳德，你的服务意识可真不到位。小穴这么极品，也给小乌体验一下啊。“  
门外传来服务员的脚步声，小乌提上裤子，将包厢门拉开一道缝隙朝外看。买单之后已经过去了一个小时，是服务员来清场了。包厢内带独立卫生间，塞斯让小乌先应付，自己将被操得两腿发软的克劳德推进了卫生间。  
克劳德趴在洁白的高级马桶上，虚软的尾巴几度想要挺起，又软下去。小乌过了一会儿也闪身进了卫生间，抱怨着阴茎好痛，立马拉开裤子解放出来，干进克劳德的嘴里爽起来。  
克劳德正蹲坐在高级马桶上，被水柱滋射着小穴。被水流攻击的红润穴口正一张一合，仿佛是在喝水。  
塞斯把手伸入克劳德双腿间，用四根手指一起插弄小穴，飞溅的水立马弄湿了小乌的衣服，小乌干脆脱得光溜溜的，等着前辈允许他操克劳德。  
外面好像进来了新的客人，变得吵吵嚷嚷的，卫生间内只有克劳德抑制不住的浪话。  
“塞斯……想吃大鸡鸡，你的还是小乌的都好……“  
“已经准备好了。“塞斯架起矮了将近一头的克劳德，让他攀住自己的腰悬夹在两人之间：“小乌可以插入了……”  
小乌迫不及待地扶住鸡巴挺了进去，两人都发出一阵愉悦的低叫。小乌忍不住前后挺腰，嘴上含糊不清地赞叹克劳德的小穴好舒服。  
塞斯也凑近：“接下来是我。”  
“什么？！不……不行……塞斯和小乌太大了，我会被撑坏的……“  
“是克劳德的话一定可以吧，刚刚已经充分扩张过了。“  
“不、不要！别进来，会被操坏的……“  
克劳德不知道是恐惧还是期待，疯狂挣扎起来，但是两个男人早就固定住了他的腰，塞斯将一只手指伸了进去，小乌就在其中疯狂操弄着，处男刚开过苞的阴茎硬得惊人。塞斯强行给自己折腾出了一点位置，将龟头顶了进去。  
克劳德疼得尖叫起来，小乌怕被外面的人听到，立马捂住了他的嘴。  
最粗的龟头进入后，剩下的部分便轻易了滑了进去，克劳德的眼中无声地淌出了两行泪水，两个男人已经一前一后地开始了抽插。  
克劳德无声地抽噎着，不知是太爽了还是惊吓过度。  
小乌没有塞斯的耐心，快速地在克劳德体内摩擦，对敏感点的反复刺激让克劳德在不情愿的情况下被挤出一股股精液。  
“前辈……真的太爽了前辈，不仅是克劳德在吸我，连前辈龟头的凸起都感受的到……“  
小乌在克劳德体内顶弄着塞斯的龟头，引得克劳德一阵哭叫。但渐渐地他的身体也放软了，甚至开始扭动臀部，让两个龟头都在他的敏感点上来回摩擦。克劳德好怕自己会被操成无法合拢的肉窟，但想到那样可以整天撅着屁股榨取男人的精液，就兴奋起来。  
小乌松开了捂在他脸上的手，克劳德发出舒服又慵懒的呻吟。  
“已经没觉得痛了吧？“  
“嗯嗯……真的好爽……小乌和塞斯都在操我的骚心……“  
克劳德和小乌接吻，气息凌乱，等到快要窒息的时候又扭过头和塞斯唇舌交缠。克劳德很快又想要射了……  
“射不出来了……呃啊啊……“  
水流不受控制地从挺立得阴茎顶端射了出来，他想要将淫荡的性器捂住，液体却喷溅满了整个胸膛。高潮的时候后穴一阵颤抖地收缩，塞斯也射了，奖励似的吻他的嘴唇。  
小乌第二次勃起后硬得可怕，没有力气再抱着克劳德操弄，便对着他的脸打飞机。  
克劳德陶醉地都吃下去了，连嘴唇都舔得一干二净。  
卫生间外面发出一阵欢腾的笑声，一定是又有冒险者小队在庆祝胜利。克劳德两腿打颤，被胡乱擦掉身上的精液扶了起来。  
“出门会被看到，好羞耻。“  
“你刚才可是一点羞耻心都不要了。“  
“因为真的很爽……我说，下周再来我家做吧，小乌和塞斯一起……“  
克劳德被小乌和塞斯搀扶着走出门，包厢瞬间安静了，都惊讶地看着三人。塞斯露出文雅地微笑，摸了摸克劳德的头发。  
“这家伙刚刚喝醉了，我和兄弟在里面照顾，打扰到各位了！“  
“不要紧吧？他的脸好红，不如让我们这边的学者看看！“  
“不麻烦各位了！在下正是占星术士。“  
酒席间又欢腾起来。克劳德头晕脑胀，竟然想把两人带去温泉再做一次……

fin


End file.
